CORE I: Molecular Immunology The core program in immunology was originally designed to function as an intellectual and technical resource for investigators wishing to study immunologic aspects of AIDS-related issues. This required the recruitment of scientists and development of central wet laboratory and flow cytometry facilities capable both of handling virus-infected material and providing the unique resources and reagents necessary for AIDS-related research. These goals have been accomplished by constructing a centralized CFAR immunology laboratory equipped for cellular and molecular studies adjacent to the CFAR BL-3 laboratory, equipping a flow cytometry laboratory with a closed flow system, and identifying a group of core investigators committed to establishing an AIDS immunology program. The centralized CFAR laboratory has been at the forefront of the development of methods and reagents for the analysis of cellular immunity to HIV and SIV. The reagents generated by core staff such as purified viral proteins, recombinant vaccinia virus and retrovirus shuttle vectors, phenotyped target cells, and monoclonal antibodies, are available to center scientists for individual use or collaborative studies. The AIDS flow cytometry facility, which is the only facility at our institution that can handle viable HIV-infected cells, is widely used for AIDS-related studies by investigators from many disciplines. The major projects supported by the core include studies of: (a) immunopathogenesis of HIV disease, both in newly-infected humans and in primate models; (b) vaccine development in humans and primate models; (c) mucosal immunity; (d) specific T cell therapy of HIV with genetically- modified T clones; and (e) immunobiology and therapy of opportunistic infections developing in HIV-infected hosts. The immunology core proposes to continue to provide: (a) technical assistance, training, and reagents necessary for the analysis of immune responses to HIV and SIV; and (b) technical assistance, reagents and the equipment necessary for sophisticated flow cytometric analysis and isolation of virus-infected and uninfected cells. In response to the needs of investigators involved in these projects, the Immunology core proposes to expand its efforts to include: (a) a peptide synthesis facility for production and mapping of T cell and antibody epitopes in HIV/SIV; placement of an upgraded cell analyzer/sorter inside a dedicated BL-3 laboratory; and (c) a humoral immunity facility capable of quantifying antibody responses and neutralizing activity in specimens from primates.